And The Stars Remind Us
by Young In Love Pretending
Summary: After Oliver and Rose break up Neville finally get his chance to be with The-Boy-Who-Lived's younger sister. The only problem is, they are still in the "Just Friends" zone and Oliver is getting in their way. NevillexOC OliverxOC


And The Stars Remind Us

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything else. I only own Rosalina, nothing else.

A/N so yeah uh, new story, it follows no time line or anything, but lets just say that It is set in the goblet of fire… I don't really have a plot or anything so.. Harry's parents lived for another year so they could have Rosalina, okay? Here we go…

Things had just gotten more complicated in my life. My brothers name had just gotten pulled out of the goblet of fire, putting his life in danger again. He was my brother, and he was only 15, so naturally I was worried about him.

That was not what I was talking about when I said things ad just gotten more difficult. Harry's name being pulled out of the goblet meant he would want to know where I was at all times until he figured out why all this was happening. I couldn't blame him for worrying about me, but I wasn't a baby anymore. I was worried about this because if he had to know where I was every second of everyday I wouldn't be able to see Oliver.

Oliver was my secret boyfriend. I say secret because the only person who knows about " us" was my best friend Ginny Weasley. Well, Neville Longbottom knew too, but he was sworn to secrecy when he heard Ginny and I talking about it. We couldn't tell anyone because if my brother knew he would kill Oliver.

Why, you ask? Oliver is 17 and I'm 14. Creepy, I know, but we don't care. So we decided, about a year ago, that we would keep it a secret. Tonight we had to figure out a solution for all of this, so Ginny said she would cover for me if Harry asked where I was.

I walked into the common room, immediately spotting Oliver and pulling the note out of my pocket. I walked past him, and dropped the note on the floor next to him. He knew the drill, he reached down and picked up the note while his friends mindlessly chattered. _Meet me by the Black Lake at eight o' clock! , it read. _

I walked out of the Common Room with Ginny following me, once she got word from Neville that my brother had left the Common Room she would go back inside, saying that I had gone to sleep when anyone asked.

I walked down the, pulling my jacket on and shivering slightly. It was cold, even for September. The walk was scarier at night, but I knew I had nothing to worry about. Hogwarts was possibly the safest place on Earth. I was so glad I wouldn't have to leave this place for good for another three years. It was my home, it made me feel safe. Oliver was another story, since he was 17 he would be leaving at the end of this year and he wouldn't be coming back. I knew things would be harder after that. I knew I would be holding Oliver back, so I was prepared to let go of him at the end of this year. I would, unless Oliver said otherwise, that is.

The wind whistled against the windows, causing goose bumps to rise on my arms. Perhaps Capri's, a tee shirt and a jacket were not the best choices of clothing. I heard footsteps at the other end of the corridor and turned around slowly. I saw Oliver smiling and jogging towards me. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him, even though I had a thousand things to worry about.

"Hey Rose," Oliver said. " Hey." "What's wrong?" Oliver asked, talking my hand. "It's Harry. We have a major problem." I said, then explaining to him the situation. We talked and debated the solutions for a while, and finally decided that we wouldn't keep " us" a secret anymore. If people didn't like it, then they would just have to deal with it. Oliver came up with this solution, not me. I was too scared to let Harry in on any of this.

I tried to detour Oliver from this idea, but he was persistent about it. I finally caved and agreed. I now wished I hadn't of, because now it was time to tell Harry. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. The only thing that kept me from running upstairs and hiding was Oliver's tight grip on my hand.

I could tell that Harry was not in a good mood, I could see it in his eyes. He was tired and frustrated, like he always was when he felt something bad was going to happen. I whispered this to Oliver but he just tightened his grip on my hand and said "Good, that means it can't get any worse."

As we sat down across from Harry, I started sweating bullets. " Rosalina, Oliver, why on Earth are you two holding hands?" Harry asked straight away. There was no turning back now, I knew that.

"Well Harry, we have something to tell you," Oliver said. I glared daggers at him as I prepared myself to face my doom. " Oliver and I have been dating for the past year. We didn't tell you because we knew that you would freak out. I'm sorry." I said, waiting for his reaction, his face turned an odd shade of purple, then finally he started yelling.

"ROSALINA MICHELLE POTTER, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING, KEEPING THIS BIG OF A SERECT FROM ME FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR? I thought we told each other everything. How could you lie to me like this?" he said. I sat, shocked for a moment but impressed because it wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be.

"Harry, I lied because if you knew, you would freak out. Like, worse then you just did. I know I lied and I'm a horrible person for it, but at least its not Malfoy." I said, I knew when you compared Oliver to Malfoy, he seemed harmless. This seemed to soften him up a little. " I guess you're right. I agree, at least it's not Malfoy." Harry said, sending Oliver a death glare when he said this.

The worst was over, I knew Harry would get over this relatively soon, even if he would hold a grudge against Oliver forever. Once again, I didn't blame him.

The rest of the week was awkward, but I survived. I spent most of my time with Ginny, trying to avoid people. I knew certain people would be making mean comments about me, mostly Slytherins. I didn't feel like dealing with them anymore. Oliver's friends had reacted well to the news, something which I was thankful for.

Ginny, Neville and I spent Saturday in Hogsmeade, mostly to talk about the events of the week. We did a small amount of shopping, but Neville was trying to avoid Mad-Eye Moody and Malfoy. Neville still wasn't talking much about why he freaked out during DADA but we knew why.

He missed his parents, we knew that. I felt bad about what happened, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom and my parents were really close, so Neville and I sort of grew up together. Neville has been my other best friend since well…forever. He was a really nice guy, it sometimes really upsets me when people make fun of him.

We walked around Hogsmeade for what seemed like an eternity, until the sun finally started setting. " I suppose we had better get back to Hogwarts." Ginny said. Neville and I nodded our heads. When we got back to the common room the entire place was abuzz with the gossip of the first task.

Personally, the thought of my brother facing dragons sent bloodcurdling chills down my spine. You know that feeling you get when something is about to occur and you have a gut feeling it will end horridly? That feeling had been in the back of my mind since the champions ad been picked. It tugged at my insides, screaming at me to do something about it.

When I woke up the next morning I quickly dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. I could tell something was going on, due to the gnawing feeling in my head that everyone was looking at me. I sat down next to Ginny and across from Neville, the exact spot I had been sitting at for the past three years. "Um, Rosie, we have a problem." Ginny whispered to me. I immediately sat straight up in my chair.

"What is it?" I whispered back urgently. "Sweetie, I am so sorry I have to tell you about this, but as your best friend I think I have to. Yesterday while we were in Hogsmeade, Oliver was having Quidditch practice. So afterwards, Fred and George went to ask him about something or another, and well…" She trailed off. Oh God.. I knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"What is it?" I asked bracing myself for the impact. "They saw Oliver and Katie Bell making out. He's cheating on you. I'm so sorry." Ginny said wrapping her arms around me. I felt the lump forming deep down in my throat. Hot tears welled up in my eyes. He cheated on me. He really did…

I closed my eyes as a warm tear fell down my cheek and down my throat. " I think had better go." I whispered softly as I stood up from the table. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked out of the Great Hall. I could hear foot steps behind me as I walked around. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I knew I wasn't going to class.

"Rosalina, please wait, let me explain." the voice said. I was not in the mood to have this fight right now. I slowly turned to face him, wishing more than anything I had never met Oliver. "You don't have to explain. Leave me alone." I said, my voice cracking. He gave me that charming smile, that made him look like an angel and moved closer to me. I, in turn I took a step back.

"I didn't kiss Katie, she kissed me. I swear on the bible, I did not kiss her." he said, holding his right hand up. "Well you must be a hell of a good liar, I almost believed you for a moment. I trust Fred and George. They're like my brothers. If they say they saw you two making out, I believe them. You shouldn't swear when you know you are lying." I said, crossing my arms across my chest. "Don't be such a heartless witch." Oliver said, now getting frustrated. "Go to hell." I said, turning and walking away.

I waited until I was about a hundred yards from Oliver, then I started crying. It seemed like I was there crying for a few hours, then someone finally came to see if I was alright. I saw Neville walking toward me. He had something in his hands, I couldn't tell what though.

"Hey Rosie." he said, trying to cheer me up. "Hey Neville." I said, trying to smile, but failing miserably. " I, um, I brought you your jacket. I don't know, I figured you might be a little cold." he said, handing me my jacket. "Thank you." I said pulling the jacket on. Neville sat down on the rock next to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, looking at the lake. "I'm not sure. Hurt and betrayed, but being with you makes me feel better. Thank you for being here." I said looking over at him. Neville just smiled and said, "Whenever you need me, I will always be right here. I'll always be around when you think it's over promise."

I looked at the lake. The sun was setting slightly, putting an orange glow on the lake. "Do you remember that time when we were eight and I said that you were really weird looking. I'm sorry about that. You actually turned out to be a very handsome young man." I said. Neville blushed and said, "Well, you aren't so bad yourself."

Neville and I talked for a while longer, but finally had to return to the Common room. Harry and Ron still weren't speaking. I swear, sometimes boys are so immature. The first task was tomorrow and I was a nervous wreck. I swear, if it hadn't of been for Ginny and Neville, I would be spending a lot of time with Mrs. And Mr. Longbottom in the hospital.

Neville, Ginny, Ron, and I were sitting with the rest of the Gryffindor students, apart from Oliver, watching the event. Ginny had me convinced that nothing was going to happen to Harry, but I didn't fully believe her. "That's one of the worst things about you, Rosalina. You can never just relax." Sirius always said. I did try to relax, I just never succeeded.

For a few moments, no one knew where Harry was, I was dead scared that something had happened to him, then he finally emerged from the sky. He had a few cuts and bruises, but other then that, he was fine. I couldn't stop smiling for a few hours after the task. I was so proud of Harry.

A few weeks past, when we learned about the Yule ball. I didn't get too excited, because I probably didn't have a date. Neville was taking Ginny- just as friends though- I had already been informed.

I didn't even plan to go until Seamus Finnigan asked me. I mean, I didn't exactly like Seamus, but he was an okay guy. I was slowly walking down the corridor after dinner, enjoying the view from the castle. "Hey Rose!" a guys voice said from behind me. I turned around, curious to see who it was. Seamus Finnigan was jogging towards me.

He seemed a little nervous, but he smiled anyway. "Hey." I said. "Hey Rose, I um, I was just wondering. Do you have a date to the Yule Ball?" he asked, looking down at his shoes. I smiled, realizing why he was nervous. Seamus was a sweet guy, I mean, he was one of Harry's friends, so I couldn't really turn him down. "No, I got dumped, remember?" I teased. Seamus laughed, "Do you want to go with me then? As friends, I mean." he said. "Sure I'd like that." I said. That was pretty much it.

Ginny wouldn't stop teasing me about my date with Seamus after I told her. Neville wouldn't really talk about it, I guess he wasn't exactly into the whole 'giggling about our dates' thing, which would make since because he is going with Ginny.

We had to go shopping to find dresses for us and dress robes for Neville. We were sitting in the carriages to go to Hogsmeade so we could shop. Neville still wasn't talking much, which worried me. It wasn't like Neville was a big talker anyway but he was abnormally quiet for the past few days.

"So are you and Seamus 'together' now?" Neville said, making air quotes with his finger. I shot him a puzzled look, then answered. "No, why on Earth would you think that? Actually, don't answer that. Why does it concern you anyway?" I asked. Neville's jaw locked.

"It concerns me because I don't want you to get hurt again. You're my best friend, we tell each other everything last time I checked. I didn't think you would have a problem with telling me." he said bitterly. My face flushed with anger.

"Yeah, I would tell you if there was anything to tell. No Seamus and I are just going as friends. Well, okay are you and Ginny together?" I asked rhetorically. "NO!" he answered fiercely.

Things were about to get ugly, but our fiery red headed best friend stepped in before either of us could open our mouths. "Look at you two! You have been best friends since you could talk, and you are fighting over something as stupid as this? Jesus Neville, just tell her!" Ginny said.

"Tell me what?" I asked, confused. Neville's face turned red. "Ginny! You were sworn to secrecy! You promised you would never tell anyone that I-" he stopped short, remembering I was there. Well this is awkward. I wondered briefly what he was going to say, then I figured that if he wanted me to know he would tell me in his own time.

"Ginny's right. I'm sorry." I said trying to make peace. "Yeah, me too." he said, smiling. I moved over to where he was sitting and gave him a hug. He just sat there for a moment, then hugged me back. He turned bright red, so I figured I would spare him and pretend I didn't see.

I moved away from Neville, turning to Ginny. We talked about what kind of dresses we wanted to get for a while, completely absorbed in our conversation. Ginny was think she would get something in pink, which was usual for her, and I was think something in blue or green for me.

We finally arrived at Hogsmeade, happy to be getting out of the sunlight for a while. We headed straight for the Dress shop, wanting to get there before all the good dresses were gone.

Neville tagged along, figuring he had no where else to be. He was like the best guy friend a girl could get! He should get an award for putting up with us while we were shopping. When we finally found the perfect dresses (about two hours later), we headed out to find Neville some dress robes. None of us were quite sure of where we would find them, so we asked the thin woman at the counter of the dress shop. She looked over her half moon shaped glasses at us. She shot us an annoyed look before asking in her raspy voice, "Can I help you?"

Ginny was the first to speak. "Do you know where we could find dress robes?" The elderly woman rolled her eyes in that 'wow, you are so stupid' way and pointed to the shop across the street. "I think you might find what you are looking for in there."

We turned to see a men's clothing store and we all started feeling really stupid. We quickly thanked the gauntly woman and rushed across the street. When we stepped into the store we were surrounded by whites and blacks.

We finally recovered from the shock of the color scheme, and then found what we were looking for. Poor Neville, he had about a thousand dress robes piled in his arms within five minutes and was quickly rushed into the dressing room.

Thirty minutes later when we had finally picked out his dress robes, we were greeted at the door by Malfoy. All three of us groaned inwardly. "Oh look everyone! it's the wannabe golden trio." Malfoy said annoyingly. I could feel my jaw set, trying not to say anything.

We all knew Ginny would be the first to say something, and we were right. "Malfoy, why don't you go take a long walk off of a short cliff?" She said. "What ever. You filthy little blood trader." Ginny's face started turning as red as her hair, and then she held up an extremely rude hand signal. Neville and I laughed as we walked out of the store. Christmas decorations were being hung all around us. Beautiful twinkling lights were strung around all of the shop and mistletoe was hung under various doorways.

I remembered last year, standing under the mistletoe with Oliver. If I was going to survive this year without another heart break, I was going to have to stay away from those doors. I could only think of one thing worse then being stuck under the mistletoe with someone who will break your heart, and that would be standing under it with someone who already did.

"Brings back memories eh ?" Oliver said from behind us. Neville turned around and gave him the death glare. "Leave her alone." he said. "Nev, don't worry about him. He really isn't even worth talking to. Ignore him." "No Rose, it really is cute how your new little boyfriend to stands up for you. Really, it is." "He isn't my boyfriend." "No, but he sure wishes he was." I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. Just shut up. He's my best friend. You don't talk about him. If you have a problem, take it up with me, not him."


End file.
